Episode 8510 (19th June 2019)
Plot David fills in Leyla on his therapy appointment yesterday and informs her he's booked further sessions. When Jacob appears in the shop, David suggests he would also benefit from therapy but Jacob is adamant he doesn't need it. In the café, Manpreet witnesses Rhona snapping at Leo so she suggests Rhona make an appointment with her. Amy and Moira coax Kyle into not telling Cain about yesterday. At the factory, the sexual tension continues to mount between Jai and Laurel. Amy arranges to take Kyle out this afternoon and invites Nate to join them. Jacob catches Noah watching a live stream of girls harassing Maya. At the doctor's surgery Rhona explains to Manpreet that she's busy and stressed but Manpreet thinks it's more than that so suggests they adjust Rhona's medication. A group of teenage girls harass Maya in a multi-story car park. When Maya slags off one of the girls' mum, the girl shoves Maya to the ground. Jacob rushes over and orders the girls to lay off Maya, threatening to go to the police if they don't. After the girls have walked away, Jacob helps Maya to her feet but Maya orders him to stay away from her. Cain receives a call from Kyle's teacher mentioning he wasn't in school yesterday. When Cain asks Kyle about it, he can see Kyle is hiding something so he promises the youngster he's not in trouble then asks him again what happened yesterday. Maya orders Jacob to go away but Jacob refuses. He tells Maya how he thinks about her all the time and begs her not to go. Maya begins to drive away but stops and orders Jacob to get in the car. As the pair drive along a country road, Maya reminds Jacob that she's breaking the law by having contact with him so she's going to drive him to the outskirts of the village and he's going to walk away. Jai catches Laurel looking at listings for an outdoor cinema; a remake of Laurel's favourite film is being shown tomorrow. Rhona informs Pete that she went to see Manpreet and has got new pills. Megan is glad she avoided a custodial sentence but wonders how she'll cope without her car for a year. When Amy arrives at the farm to collect Kyle, a furious Cain confronts her and Moira about neglecting to tell him that Kyle was in A&E yesterday and could've died. David is vexed that Megan got away with injuring Eric and fears Maya will also get off with just community service. At the same time, Maya parks up near the Cricket Pavilion and orders Jacob to walk home from here but Jacob refuses to go until he knows she's okay. He tells Maya he's missed her and can't stop thinking about her and soon the pair are kissing. Jai books tickets for him and Laurel to attend the outdoor cinema screening. Cain tears a strip of Amy for endangering Kyle and declares she's not fit to be a mother. Nate leaps to Amy's defence and then has a go at Cain which leads an infuriated Cain to order Nate and Amy to get out. Jacob doesn't understand why people can't let him and Maya be together and vows to wait for her if she's sent to prison. Maya asks what happens if she gets off. Jacob states they'll go somewhere where nobody knows them and they can be together. He tells Maya that tomorrow after court he'll be waiting for her then they kiss again. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Kay - Kyia Kulczycki-Binnall Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Sharma's office *Unknown multistory car park *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Unknown country roads *Cricketer's Row Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes